


A Hasetsu Homecoming

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Katsuki Hiroko, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Onsen, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Scenting, family au, mama yuuri, protective katsuki mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: The podium family is visiting Japan and one night at dinner Yuri slips up in front of the entire Katsuki family, bonding ensues.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 21
Kudos: 713





	A Hasetsu Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is a reuqested fic and I hope you all like it, I made it a little bit longer than the last few! I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see next!
> 
> Right now I'm working on a requested podium family fic where Yuuri meets up with a childhood friend and Viktor and Yuri get super jealous, so they basically scheme to get Yuuri back because they want his attention all for themselves  
> if you have anything else you would like to see, please let me know!

“Ah, Yuuri, welcome home! You too, Vicchan, Yurio,” Hiroko smiled warmly. 

The three took off their shoes and entered the onsen, happy to have finally made it after a long day of travel. The skating season was finally over and it was the perfect time to visit. Plus, Viktor and Yuuri wanted to start planning their upcoming wedding. Hiroko enveloped Yuuri into her arms before giving Viktor a hug too and then patting Yuri’s blonde head affectionately. 

They had arrived around mid-afternoon, which gave them plenty of time to unpack and take a dip in the onsen before supper that evening. Yuuri and Viktor would be staying in the banquet hall that Viktor had once occupied while Yuri would be staying in his dam’s older room. Both rooms were relatively plain now, most of the couple’s belongings had made their way to their apartment in St. Petersburg. 

Even though Yuri was rather familiar with the establishment, he found himself following his dam around the onsen like a duckling rather than wandering around on his own. The teen hovered around the Japanese skater for most of the days, only really parting to shower and sleep. It wasn’t like Yuri was entirely unfamiliar with the onsen, but he still felt a little out of place. The language barrier doesn’t help either. 

Yuuri had been trying to teach him a bit of colloquial Japanese, like how to introduce himself, say please and thank you, and how to make polite small talk. The words usually come out garbled, Yuri’s thick Russian accent coming through most of the time. Yuuri never laughs though, just smiled and nods understandingly. 

It’s no surprise when Yuuri’s family picked up on the fact that the Russian Yuri had suckered himself to the older skater like an octopus. When the two were apart, Yuri’s eyes were always wide and a little bit misty. At meal times Yuri frequently wedged himself between Yuuri and Viktor, even though the couple were literally in the midst of planning their wedding. That was the driving force behind visiting Hasetsu in the first place, Yuuri and Viktor would be getting married in a few weeks. 

The onsen has mostly cleared out for the night when they finally sit down to eat supper. Viktor and Yuuri had been out looking at flower arrangements for the majority of the day while Yuri had spent the afternoon with Yuuko and the triplets at the rink. The blonde would never admit it but he actually really liked spending time with the three little girls, he appreciated their rebellious streak and defiant personalities. But on the other hand, spending the day with them and Yuuko made him miss his own mother, even though he knew he would see Yuuri that night. 

When Yuuri and Viktor finally arrived home and eventually settled in the dining room, Yuri was quick to push the couple apart in favour of taking his preferred spot between them. He had missed his Mama, but also he had grown quite accustomed to being sandwiched between the two. The Katsuki-Nikiforov household was an affectionate one, and Yuri frequently ended up being preened and cooed over by both of his parents, especially after tough days at the rink.  
It hadn’t been Yuri’s intention to call his dam the affectionate title, but after a few days at the onsen, it had just slipped out. “Mama, can you-“ Yuri slapped a hand over his mouth. 

The Katsuki’s of course knew about Yuri’s adoption, but they weren’t aware of the extent to which the three had truly become a family. The Katsuki’s family dynamic was different too, with both Hiroko and Toshiya being betas, Mari being an alpha, and of course Yuuri being an omega. 

“Uh, uh, uh, sumimasen!” Yuri stuttered in accented Japanese. 

“No need to apologize, Yu-kun!” Hiroko smiled. 

Mari shot the blonde a look while Toshiya let out a deep and hearty chuckle. Yuri was blushing furiously and Yuuri’s cheeks were dusted slightly pink as well. Viktor on the other hand, was absolutely beaming. 

“So, ‘Mama’?” Mari asked, nodding her head at her younger brother. 

“Uh, um, well-“ Yuuri’s arms flailed in front of him, trying to figure out what to say. 

Growing up his family had been warm and loving. They had always supported him or course, but they hadn’t been a physically affectionate family. The Katsuki’s were both aware of and accepting of his and Viktor’s relationship but they weren’t exactly in the know about Yuri’s adoption. Yuuri was sure his family had probably caught on to the shift in their dynamic since their arrival. Yuri had been practically stuck to Yuuri’s side since their arrival whereas upon the Russian teen’s last visit he had tried to avoid the older skater as much as possible. Now he had stuck himself to Yuuri like a needy pup and had outright called him ‘Mama’ in front of the entire Katsuki family. 

“I knew Yurio was part of your family now but I didn’t know I would be getting a grandchild so soon!” Hiroko beamed. 

“Yeah, Yuuri did always say he wanted Viktor’s babies,” Mari laughed. 

“Mari-nee-chan!” Yuuri hid his face in his hands, completely mortified. 

“Hey! I’m not a baby,” Yuri pouted feistily. 

“You’ve been following my brother around like a baby duckling since the minute you arrived at the onsen,” Mari chuckled. 

“He’s like that even back in Saint Petersburg,” Viktor laughed. 

“I am not!” Yuri defended as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. 

“Are too,” Viktor teased, sending a wink over in his fiancé’s direction. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined, his face flushed pink. 

“I love you and our pup,” Viktor swooned, ever the sap. 

“Papa-“ Yuri lamented before catching himself. The Katsuki family’s eyes go wide, all collectively turning towards a furiously blushing Yuri. 

“Oh, you’ve got yourself such a sweet pup!” Hiroko exclaimed as she set a tray of food down in front of the family. 

“Yu-chan, your hair is in your face,” Yuuri sighed, trying to ignore his family’s reaction. Yuuri pulled out a barrette from seemingly nowhere, but neither Yuri or Viktor questioned the gesture. It seems like Yuuri is always carrying hair ties and clips these days. The Japanese omega carefully pinned his son’s hair back with the blue clip and Yuri didn’t even flinch. The affectionate act is completely typical to the two but the Katsuki’s watch in awe as they witness Yuuri’s usually hidden omega side. His maternal instincts showed themselves naturally at home but this was the first time he had acted in such a way in front of his family. 

“Here, eat up,” Hiroko said as she set a tray full of food down on the table where her children sat with Viktor and Yuri. 

The four tucked in quite happily as Hiroko and Toshiya talked quietly amongst themselves at the bar. Toshiya swirled his cup of warm sake as Hiroko washed dishes. Mari wasn’t very talkative, and she had kept a careful eye on Viktor since the family’s arrival. She was still a little weary of the foreign alpha who had swept her sibling off his feet, but her gaze was nowhere near as steely as it had been when Viktor first came to the onsen. She watched the way Viktor looked so lovingly at her brother, and slowly but surely he had begun to gain her trust. 

To compensate for that of course, Yuri offered up embarrassing stories about his sire in a mixture of English and broken basic Japanese. Mari absolutely cackled and had clutched at her sides when Yuri brought up the time Viktor had accidently set a toaster on fire, and Mari expressed her gratitude towards Hiroko for making sure both her and Yuuri could cook. 

As supper wound down and the cicadas began to chirp, Yuri felt himself grow tired. He instinctively nuzzled against his dam’s shoulder, turning his face into the soft fabric of the omega’s shirt. The omega’s scent was a comfort as always. Yuri basked in the scent of matcha and jasmine, allowing Yuuri to scent him affectionately as the older omega muzzled against the crown of his head and ran his wrists along Yuri’s neck in a protective manner, almost like he had forgotten that his family were all still in the room. 

Viktor looked on with a satisfied gaze, incredibly glad that his mate and his pup were so close. Before Yuuri had come into their lives, Yuri had always been standoff-ish and quick to brush off affection, but no one could turn Yuri soft like Yuuri could. The young Russian had missed out on a lot of his childhood and Viktor and Yuuri were keen on making sure he got as much time to act his age as possible. Plus, he would always be their pup.

“Never would have thought I’d see Yuuri embracing his omega nature,” Mari remarked, not unkindly. She watched attentively as her brother stroked the teen’s hair lovingly. Yuuri had not necessarily been embarrassed of his second gender, but seeing as he was a male-omega that came from a mostly beta family, he didn’t flaunt his status. In his youth Yuuri had tended to hide his omegan tendencies, keeping his nest hidden in his closet and things of the like. But now his omegan nature was on display in full force as he coddled his adopted pup like he was his own newborn, carefully pulling the blonde to his chest and petting his hair lovingly. 

Yuri nuzzled in closer, feeling sleep trying to overcome his body. It was hard not to relax completely when his dam was holding him. Viktor looked at the sight in front of him totally enamored. Watching his mate hold their pup always stoked something primal in him and tonight was like no other. He felt a sense of pride radiate through his chest as he looked at the affectionate display. His mate was perfect. So kind and attentive, affectionate and loving in every way. Yuri had had such a difficult early childhood. Viktor and Yuuri had promised they would try their best to give him the best and Viktor knew that they were doing right by the boy as he watched the blonde relax against his fiance’s chest. 

“Mama,” Yuri purred gently as he tightened his grasp on his dam’s shirt. 

“He takes on this role quite naturally, hmm?” Hiroko commented, looking up from the dishes she was drying behind the bar. 

“He’s always so good with our Yuratchka,” Viktor answered happily. 

“You have to visit more often, Vicchan,” Hiroko instructed with a smile. “No more depriving me of my grandson,” she laughed. 

“Of course,” the Russian alpha smiled wide. He always loved visiting Hasetsu. He couldn’t be happier with his and Yuuri’s decision to have their wedding in Yuuri’s hometown. 

“Yeah, no more depriving me of my lovely grandson!” Toshiya added, raising his glass. 

“Ah, I don’t know if I’d let myself get caught calling the Ice Tiger lovely, he’s got the temper of an angry kitten,” Viktor chuckled, looking over fondly at where his son has cuddled into Yuuri’s chest. 

“Think you can get Yurio to call me auntie now?” Mari suggested, eyeing her brother and Yuri curled up together, half asleep and happily tangled in one another. 

“He barely calls me Papa,” Viktor chuckled. “He’s called Yuuri his Mama since before we even adopted him though. Can’t say I blame him though, Yuuri really is the perfect dam.” 

“Yes?” Hiroko egged the Russian on, wanting to hear more about her usually quite private son. 

“Mhmm! He makes Yurio and I bentos every morning before practice. He learned how to braid hair from watching YouTube videos just so he can do it for our pup. Yurio refuses to let me do his hair even though I kept my own hair long for years,” Viktor chuckled. “He sits with Yurio when he has nightmares and helps him with his homework, English especially. He even spent a whole week researching what kind of laundry detergent we should use because Yurio has sensitive skin. Yuuri really thinks of everything. He’s the best mate I could have ever asked for.” Viktor practically beamed with every word, looking the absolute part of a proud alpha and sire. 

The Katsuki family practically swooned at the heartfelt statement. It’s obviously clear how much Viktor loved both his pup and soon to be husband. As protective as Mari was, she felt that Yuuri would be well looked after by the exuberant Russian. 

“So, is Yurio going to start calling me Auntie now?” Mari repeated, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“And I get to me Obaa-san!” Hiroko added. Toshiya glanced over at his wife happily but didn’t say anything, instead he just smiled at his wife’s enthusiasm. “Vicchan, you better get your hands on some baby pictures of Yurio!” She teased. “And we’ll need to take more family photos so I can hang them up around the onsen.” 

“You should make them recreate some of our old family pictures, Okaa-san,” Mari suggested, referencing the popular internet trend. 

“Okaa-san,” Yuuri whined sleepily, finally stirring enough to participate in the conversation. 

“Wouldn’t it be so sweet, though?” Hiroko smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron before coming over to sit with them, Toshiya followed suit with a glass of sake in his hand. 

“Hmm?” Yuri grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Hi, Yu-chan,” Yuuri whispered against his pup’s soft hair as the boy squirmed in his arms. 

“Yurio, we were just talking about how the three of us should recreate some old Katsuki family photos! Oh, and Mari wants to know if you’ll call her auntie now,” Viktor snickered. 

“No way! It’s her fault you call me that stupid nickname in the first place,” Yuri pouted in Russian. Mari couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, even though she couldn’t understand the harsh language, she understood the gist of what the teen was probably saying. Viktor’s was right, Yuri really did have the temper of an angry kitten. 

“Ah, I think I know which photograph you should use,” Toshiya said, before moving to walk out of the dining room. The Japanese beta returned only a few minutes later, holding a framed picture in his hands. 

“Ah, that one will be perfect, Toshi,” Hiroko beamed. Her mate handed the picture to her gently and took a seat beside her. “We keep this one in our room, we have one like this for Mari too.” She held it out to Viktor.

“My Yuuri looks so cute!” The Russian alpha exclaimed, clutching the picture to his chest for a moment before turning it around to display it proudly to his mate and son as if he was the owner of the photograph. 

“Otou-san, why that one?” Yuuri sighed, embarrassed. 

He knocked his forehead against the table comically. The photograph depicted him dressed for his first day of high school. He had been wearing his black military style uniform and characteristic blue glasses. His hair had been cut short and his face looked round and soft, his cheeks held a faint blush. On either side of Yuuri were his beta parents, Hiroko on the left and Toshiya on the right. Hiroko had an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and her chin was resting on his shoulder, she wore a big grin. Toshiya stood up straight and had a careful hand placed on his son’s shoulder, he too was smiling. Yuuri just looked kind of embarrassed and awkward. 

That was how the trio ended up by the front door of the onsen, Yuri dressed in his dam’s old school uniform. It was a bit big on him but he was about the same height as Yuuri had been when the picture was taken. Viktor practically cooed at the adorable sight of his pup dressed up in mate’s old clothes. He even insisted that Yuri let him post the photograph on his Instagram. Yuri protests but that doesn’t stop Viktor from posting it anyways. 

They take another family photo. It’s an official one now. Yuri is sandwiched between Yuuri and Viktor, with Mari and Toshiya next to Yuuri and Hiroko next to Viktor. The Katsuki’s put a framed copy of this new picture up and display it proudly in the main dining hall of the onsen. When the Katsuki-Nikiforov family gets back to Russia, they put their own copy up on the mantle. The once empty mantle is now crammed full of framed photographs. There is the group selfie Phichit had crammed everybody into, the group photograph from the first time Yuri visited the onsen, one of teenage Viktor and Makkachin, a nice portrait of Nikolai Plisetsky, one of the Nishigori triplets and Yuri, the photograph of the free of them together at the 2016 Grand Prix Final, and now their newest family portrait. 

Yuri makes it the homescreen on his phone.


End file.
